


Don't Let This Be The End

by Leana_olicityy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_olicityy/pseuds/Leana_olicityy
Summary: While fighting for the crisis he's been preparing for months, Oliver gets seriously injured, Mia, sadly, had to witness her father dying.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Mia Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Don't Let This Be The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite sad I'm sorry so prepare yourself.  
Once again English isn't my native language sorry for the mistakes.  
Don't hesitate to comment your thoughts!  
You can find me on Twitter: @smoakgoth

It happened so fast. So fast he didn't realized what was happening to him.

It hurts so much he thought, he doesn't even know where he's injured because his entire body causes him pain.

He's pretty sure both of his legs are crushed and his pelvis shattered, the pain in them is unbearable, his left shoulder is dislocated, bending in a weird angle, then, his ribs are broken and he feels a few of them piercing his organs with every breath he takes, he wants to breath more slowly but it feels impossible to regulate them with his heart beating so fast. He feels each beat in his whole body, or what's left of it. The back of his head throbs, sending shocks through his head.

  
He feels warm liquid on his back and he realizes that he's bleeding out. He's been close to death before, countless times, the Island, the fight against Ra's, but this feels different, he feels different, he knows.

This is the end.

  
He feels so dizzy and tired.

  
He closes his eyes, he's not gonna make it this time.

He's not gonna be able to keep the promise he made to Felicity.

"_ you're not gonna lose me"_ he said a few years back, before she told him about Thea's real father, looking so scared of the possibility that he could be mad at her and leave her.

How ridiculous, he couldn't live without her, he could never have left her. How stupid he was of not admitting his feeling to her, how stupid he was, he lost so much time fighting it, he could have had more time with her, maybe even avoid this...

  
_" Felicity, I will always come back "_ he said to her two years ago after he decided to fight alone. She thought he died and she looks horrified with just this thought, he tried to reassure her, promising himself that he wouldn't let her go through that.

  
He tried his best, but he lost. And now his whole family is paying for it. The last few weeks, he did everything he could with Mia and William to change the future, a way worst future where his children are miserable, apart, in an horrible city.

They thought they had a chance to change it but now he's dying, the future will be horrible, and on top of that, Mia and William from the future will have to grieve him too.  
Mia...

" DAD !!!"

Oh no, Mia...

  
Mia can't be here.

  
He doesn't want her to see him die.

"DAD!! WHERE ARE YOU?! "

  
He doesn't want to inflict that pain to her, he already caused so much... He saw his dad die in front of him and that still haunts him.

  
" OH MY GOD !" She yells as she sees him.

  
She starts to run to him, he turn his head seeing Sara behind Mia looking at his whole body with a look that says so much.

  
" Sar— " he coughs and feel blood in his mouth. " Sara please get her out of here" he pleads her.

" NO! , No I'm not leaving you!" Mia yelled looking so scared.

  
"Come on Mia you don't want to be there to see that. " Sara grabs Mia's arms pulling her back.

  
" NO, LET ME GO! LET ME GO !! I NEED TO SEE HIM! I CAN HELP HIM, LET ME GO!" she fights against Sara, crying and angrier that she's ever been, she struggles a lot and hit Sara in the knee causing her to loose her balance, leaving her time to escape her arms.

  
She didn't waste anymore time and ran to her father.

  
" DAD ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP! "

  
" Mia.."

  
" You're gonna be fine, I promise, we're gonna get help and we're gonna patch you up and you'll be just fine." She looks almost crazy, her eyes opened wide with tears everywhere in her cheeks.

  
" Mia, I'm so sorry... I thought we could avoid that. Change the future so you don't have to live your whole life in pain... I'm sorry I failed you. "

  
" No stop it ! Don't say that. You didn't failed me ok? You never, ever did, you understand that? You kept me safe, I'm sorry forgive me! I'm sorry for saying horrible things to you, please dad you have to fight this. You're gonna be fine! "

  
" Mia. I'm dying. I love you, you're a beautiful strong woman, you're gonna get through this, you hear me? Don't fall apart because your brother and mother need you, your city needs you. You're a better hero that I ever was. I'm so very proud of you, having the chance to know you these last few weeks brought me more peace that you could ever know. "

  
She holds him close, her tears falling down on his chest mixing with the blood flowing there.

  
" I can't let you go, I love you Dad. I was so mad at you my whole life and now I got the chance to know you and you're leaving me again. "

  
" I'm sorry Mia" he cries weakly.

  
" Don't leave me I'm begging you ! No, open your eyes ! Dad, think of William ! Think of mom !! They need you, they're waiting for you to get back ! "

  
" William.. could you tell him I love him so much ? That I'm proud of the man he became? Please Mia I need to know you can do that. "

  
" I will. I promise dad " she looks at him with so much pain in her eyes, shaking as she holds his bloody head in her hand.

  
"I need to ask you another favor please." He starts to speak so low and so slowly .

  
" Yes anything" she says, still kneeling in the pool of blood around his body.

  
" Tell Felicity... Tell Felicity I love her so much. That I don't regret anything, that bringing her a bullet ridden computer changed my whole life for the better and all the pain we went through was worth it, just... loving her and being loved by her was worth everything, even dying. She gave me life when I didn't want it, I'm a hero thanks to her, she showed me what real love is, she healed my heart. She gave me a family... There's not word to explain how I feel about her, I need you to tell her that. Please. I will keep loving her forever, even in death. Tell her I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. That I couldn't get back to her. I'm sorry, I never wanted to leave her, I'm sorry I won't come back this time..."

  
He's feeling so weak, not cold anymore, he doesn't feel anything anymore.

  
" Will you ? " He asks again.

  
" I will, dad I promise " Mia tells him with determination in her eyes.

  
" Good, thank you Mia ... I love you, I love my family more than anything.. " He can barely whisper the last part, his eyes close without him realizing.

" Dad, everything will be fine, you can go peacefully okay? You did good. You saved us all. You did good "

  
" I did? "

  
" Yes, everyone will be fine thanks to you. You're a hero dad, I love you, we love you, we love you, we love you..." She keeps repeating.

  
He exhales a few times, weakly before taking his last breath and slowly letting it go, his face relaxes, wearing a smile on his lips.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot !   
I would love to have feedback and constructive criticism.  
My Twitter : @smoakgoth


End file.
